The present specification relates to the field of object interactions. Specifically, the present specification relates to the field of procuring interaction diagrams between various objects.
The interactions between two or more different objects can be many. The interactions may range from simple to complicated and can include the interaction of people with the objects, as well. Understanding the interactions between various objects can help to understand more about each individual object, as well as help to learn more about how the objects can be used with one another. The interaction relationships between two or more objects may also be useful in allowing a person to perform a do-it-yourself project.